Even Heroes Need a Night Off
by Lexxylicious
Summary: In the middle of a war with Daein and Begnion, Ike and Mia find time to spend an "eventful" night together. :P Rated M for sexuality, mild language. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or any of the characters from Fire Emblem. No one would pay for my writing skills anyways.  
**

**Exam week is finally over.. so I decided to write a naughty, fluffy little story in my spare time :D  
**

**OneSHot, or maybe not. Read and Review.  
**

* * *

**Laguz Alliance Camp**

"..Well, that concludes tonight's meeting, G'night everyone.." Soren rolled up the battle plans, and looked up.

Ranulf nudged Tibarn in the ribs. Jerking awake, he glanced at the rest of the party around the campfire and chuckled.

Grumpily, Soren raised his voice, ".. I said, the meeting's over!"

The group of beorc and laguz around him stirred. Yawning and stretching, those who were still conscious slowly woke the others up. Little by little, the crowd broke up and shuffled off to bed.

Ranulf walked over to Soren and patted the green haired sage on the back.

"Don't be so down my beorc friend, you just said a new record!"

"A new record?" Soren frowned, puzzled.

Ranulf grinned.

"Yup! No one's ever put Tibarn to sleep before!"

Laughing, Ranulf quickly sprinted off with Soren hot on his tail, shouting out random swearwords. The remaining bodies next to the fire watching the scene, quite amused by the childish teasing. Rolling their eyes, they headed off to bed.

Unaware of the little commotion around him, Ike shook Mia gently. "Hey sleepyhead.. meeting's over, wake up. Everyone's leaving, and.. you're drooling on my pants."

Lazily, Mia blinked and lifted her head up from his lap. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and shivered.

"I-I'm cold, Ike."

Mia snuggled warmly against Ike's shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around her slender frame and he squeezed her affectionately. A moan of pleasure escaped Mia's lips but were quickly stiffled as Ike pressed his lips against hers. Neither of them noticed that Tibarn was still sitting by the fire, gazing at them, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Uhh.. I think I'll leave now.. you two lovebirds try to get some sleep. Long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The Hawk King winked at the stunned couple, turned and strolled off into the night.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

"Mia.. are you sure you want to do this?" Ike asked, as he led Mia into his tent.

"Ike, please, i've waited too long for this."

Mia licked his lips seductively, sending cold shivers down his spine. Ike couldn't contain his lust any longer. Letting his natural instincts take over, he drew Mia roughly towards his body, thrusting his lips onto hers. Their tongues interlaced in a fervent battle of pleasure. The fight raged on inside the mouths of the two lovers, as Mia tore off the leather belt that held up Ike's trousers, letting them, along with his underpants, fall to the ground, forgotten in the lustful clash. Ike stepped over his trousers, bent down and soon added Mia's leggings to the growing pile of unwanted clothes. Teasing him, Mia hooked her fingers on her panties. Slowly and delicately, she pulled them down her long slim legs.

Ike fought to keep the shocked look off his face.

_"Holy shit!.. leather? Damn.. that's kinky." _

The two stood in front of each other, naked from the waist down. Still, Mia pressed her chest against Ike's, her upper body grinding hard against his. Ike growled with pleasure, and groaned in delightful pain, as Mia knocked her hips against his tingling erection.

Without any hesitation, Mia grabbed Ike and ripped the shirt from his body, leaving him completely naked. Ike took the liberty of undressing Mia, pulling them closer to the most intimate, erotic night of their lives, so far.

Kissing her passionately, Ike pulled Mia on top of his humble bed. Mia slipped underneath him, pulling the bedsheet over their entwined bodies.

"Mia, I don't want to hurt you, you know that, right?" Ike panted, his glittering blue eyes peering into Mia's bright emerald ones.

"I know Ike, please I love you.. just...do it.. now!" Mia closed her eyes, as she prepared herself for the pain that was to be expected. However, Ike had different ideas. Smiling at Mia's suprised face, he lowered his head, and dragged his tongue down Mia's thigh, watching her shiver with delight.

_"Oh my god! He has a game plan!"_ Mia thought, getting turned on even more.

"Don't move, Mia, or else I could make things.. dirtier." Ike grinned, fondling Mia's breasts, while his tongue slowly continued its journey on her thighs.

"OH GOD! Please, don't stop! Ike!" Mia moaned, trying hard not to buck her hips to against Ike's head.

After keeping the foreplay up for a few minutes, Ike rubbed his erection just outside of Mia's soaked entrance.

"Mia.. " Ike whispered in her ear. "I'll be gentle."

Carefully, He pushed himself into Mia.

""AAAAYYYYEEEE! OHMYGOD!" Mia yelled, her face contorted with pain and pleasure, causing Ike to stop abruptly.

"Ike...don't move.. just wait a minute." Mia panted heavily, her breasts heaving up and down.

The two lay there for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of snoring outside, and the beat of each other's heart. At long last, Mia allowed Ike to slowly continue, moaning loudly at each of Ike's thrusts.

Mia's moaning grew more intense, her hips bucking with Ike's well timed movements.

Suddenly, she screamed, "OHHH AHHH I'M CUMMINGG!"

Mia's pussy clenched repeatedly against Ike's manhood, causing him to unload inside her. Energy spent, Ike fell on top of her, completely asleep. Sighing contently, Mia drifted out of consciousness, safe inside Ike's embrace.

* * *


End file.
